princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Kaidō/Playing Style
Kaidō is a counterpuncher, noted by his stamina and retrieving most of the opponent's shot, using his physique to tire out his opponent first. While his stamina is amazing, what is even more amazing is Kaido's work ethic; he trained harder than his fellow Regulars, with Inui noting that Kaido's training schedule was three times greater than the average Regular's. His hard work paid off, with Kaido gaining a huge stamina that challenged Rikkai Dai's Jackal, whose nickname was "The Man with Four Lungs," and was shown to have greater stamina than Higa Chuu's Doubles pair Tomoya Shiranui and Kōichi Aragaki, who had a natural advantage thanks to Okinawa's weather. His ball control is also amazing, being able to perfect high-level shots like the Boomerang Snake and Tornado Snake. While his mentality is one of his stronger points (as he wasn't fazed by the pressure against Kamio despite being at Kamio's match point several times, even returning a cord ball by diving towards it), Kaido's also prone to pressure at times, which was shown in both of his Doubles matches against Rikkai Dai. He was devastated when the Boomerang Snake he worked hard on was returned flawlessly with a shot of the same type against the Marui/Jackal pair, and he had a difficult time keeping his composure against Kirihara, although Kirihara's violent tendencies towards Inui was the main factor in this case. Although his play style becomes more aggressive as the series progresses, his original style is still evident in his matches. His signature moves are his various Snake shots. Snake (スネイク) A forehand or backhand shot that has an offset topspin that causes it to curve to the corners of the court, making the opponent run around and lose stamina. This is done by Kaidō shifting his weight from his right leg to his left and swings his racquet upwards while putting a lot of topspin on the ball with centrifugal force, making it go over the net in a crescent moon shaped fashion. Boomerang Snake (ブーメランスネイク) Similar to the original Snake, the Boomerang Snake is a move from in which the tennis ball swings around the net in a sideways arch out of the court and back into the court on the other side instead of going over the net. Short Snake (ショートスネイク) A variation of the Snake shot which has a much greater curve than the original. Instead of going deep into the corners, the Short Snake uses the curve to get around the net player. Reverse Snake (リバーススネイク) A Snake Shot that goes in the opposite direction of a normal Snake Shot. Tornado Snake (トルネードスネイク) Yet another variation of the Snake, the Tornado Snake has a gyro spin version. Kaidō hits the ball with an upward facing backspin of a Magnus power and travel direction against a spin axis with a 45 degree entry angle. Because it's spinning, the ball barely receives any air resistance. Due to the spin, it's about 0.03 seconds faster than any other straight ball, as all noted by Konjiki Koharu of Shitenhōji. Gyro Laser (ジャイロレーザー) Formerly known as the "Laser Beam", this is an extremely fast forehand shot developed by Hiroshi Yagyū of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. When Kaidō and Yagyū play an unofficial doubles match against a pair from Murigaoka, they disguise themselves as each other and each hit each others signature shots. He adds in the same gyro spin as he would to the Snake Shot that makes his Laser Beam faster than Yagyū's. Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ) The Jack Knife, which is one of the signature shots of Kaidō's rival, Takeshi Momoshiro, is a very high level backhand shot in which the person hitting it jumps off the ground with their left foot. It is not only powerful, but fast as well, and it was stated a normal Junior High School student wouldn't be able to keep up with it. Devil Mode (悪魔化) This technique is similar to Kirihara's expanded Bloodshot Mode. Kaidō activates this state when Kirihara continuous hits the ball causing more injuries to his respective senior, Inui, during the national final D2 match. Anime Only Hadoukyu Boomerang (波動球ブーメラン) This is a combination of the Hadoukyu technique and Boomerang Snake. The shot moves like Boomerang Snake shot, but it is very powerful and can knock the opponents racket out of their hand. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 3 *Stamina: 4.5 *Power: 3 Category:Character Subpages